My Only Reason Is You
by gothpunkemo314
Summary: I hate human beings, I despise them!" "If you hate them so much, why don't you kill them or maybe HIM?" Ok, enough spoiler. Just read the story and find out yourself on what they are talking about. SakuxGaara but with many rivals. so REVIEW!. .. ..
1. Who am I?

**My Only Reason Is You....**

..^_^..

I WILL NEVER BE THE OWNER OF NARUTO EVEN IF I WANT TO....

* * *

Chapter 1

**Who am I????**

_-Beep--Beep--Beep--Beep--Beep-_

'Stupid caller' I thought as I reached to my phone and tried my very best to hide my growl while answering it "yeah who is it?"

"its me" answerd the caller.

"what are you nuts! Calling in the middle of the night!" I shouted.

"chill-you're so ill-tempered these days."

"none of your business" I answered with a slight growl to give him the idea that I am in no mood for tricks.

"anyway back to **main** business" he said putting an emphasis to the word main.

"speak up Itachi"

"i am here in the lake in the middle of the forest. Go here **asap**" with that Itachi cut the line.

I stood up immediately and fix the bed with only one word in my mind

**_'HUNTING'_**

* * *

I am Haruno Sakura by the way, age 13 and a fully blooded vampire. Itachi is my bestfriend since birth. He was my guardian since then. Itachi was also a vampire like me though he was much stronger than I am. He was also my trianer on how to be a strong vampire. My parents died when I was only 8 due to their fight with the human beings. Since then, Itachi and his gang were the one who helped me cope up and are the reasons for my existance. Without them to guide me, maybe I am with my parents right now. I despise humans because of what thay did to my parents. I saw how they showed no mercy to our species. My parents would never attack someone, they only wanted to teach me how to hunt by the the use of animals. My parents was not a fan of killing humans but a person saw us and started calling all the villagers and attacked us. Lucky for me, Itachi and his gang came and I was saved by them though my parents didn't make. Since that event, I had the urge to erase every human I saw but Itachi prevented me from doing so, telling me that my parents would be disappointed when I did that. So I let it go but the effect of seeing my parents die on my attitude was not that kinda good. I started to be lifeless, gloomy and rebelled. I only show my true feeling to my friends but to others, I was cold as ice.

Enough introduction about me and let's go on with the story....

* * *

After 30 minutes of waiting...

"So what's on our menu today?" I asked as I approached Itachi.

"The meaning of **A.S.A.P.** is not that clear to you is it?" replied Itachi with sarcasm detected on his voice.

"Hn. you should've gave me a specific time before cutting the line."

"So your saying that it's my fault."

"Let me think about it...hmmm..WELL YEAH."

-sigh- "As always." with that Itachi sat on the ground under the tree and I sat beside him.

"Aren't we going hunting? I'm starving for your information" I said on a matter-of-fact tone.

_'No reply'_ I thought

"Hey Itachi?????"

"Let's wait for the others"

"So they're coming to?"

"Yup"

I sigh and leaned my head on the shoulders of Itachi.

"wake me when they're here"

"Hn" and I finally continued my destroyed sleep courtesy of Itachi.

* * *

**Sorry if it's to short. I promise to make the later chapters longer than this but not to long for you to get bored. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And if you want to suggest something for the story, feel free to do so because I am also having a hard time thinking of ideas for this story. **

**And my story also depends on your REVIEWS, if it encourages me then I would continue but if it's only little I wouldn't have any doubts on not continuing it so please REVIEW.**

**.THANKS!.**

**..^_^..**


	2. The Transformation w a Touch of Romance

**_You're My Only Reasons_**

**Chapter 1**

**The Transformation with a Touch of Romance**

* * *

"Sakura"

"...."

"Sakura wake up" whispered the yellow haired boy.

_-groan-_

"Sakura-chan wake up!!!" shouted the pink haired boy.

"urgh!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" replied Sakura still asleep.

_-sigh-_ Itachi went near Sakura

"Sakura" whispered Itachi with his husky yet oh so charming voice near Sakura's right ear earning a moan from her. A blush was evident on his face when he heard this but it was replaced by a smirk when 10 shades of red emitted Sakura's cheeks.

"We're going hunting already" continued Itachi and with that final blow, all hell breaks loose as Sakura jolted from her sleep shouting three major words

"COUNT ME IN!!!!"

* * *

**Sakura's point of View (POV)**

I saw their face looking at me weirdly as if saying 'what's with this girl?' on their ever so scrambled minds. Before I knew it **3.....2.....1.....0** they were laughing their heads off!.

"Well I'm sorry! I just heard the word hunting and and and-" I tried to explain but i really don't have any idea what to say. Lucky for me, Sasori cut me in the middle of my unfinished sentence

"You shouldv'e seen your face HAHAHAHA" shouted Sasori pointing to Sakura while rolling on the ground histerically like a little boy laughing his ass loud.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walk to the direction of the deep forest, leaving tham all behind and also for me to relax and to forget about the embarrassment earlier. But NO!!!!!, they just wouldn't let me relax even for just a single minute.

"Where do you think you're going off to princess" asked Deidara (is it Daidara or Deidara??? anyway I'm just gunna use Deidara but I'm really sorry for the ones who knew the correct speeling and if you know the correct spelling. please inform or do tell me. THANK YOU!! ..^_^..) still not dismissing his laughter.

_'stupid jerk'_

"Stop calling me princess you jerk" I exclamed as my eyes shows fire of fury in it.

"HAHAHAHA whatever you say! You look so funny! HAHAHAHA"

_'urgh if only looks could kill!'_ I mentally slapped myself not minding them behind because if I do, I would just explode due to anger and embarrassment.

I suddenly felt a warm hand rested on my right shoulder. I looked up just to see Itachi lookind deep into my eyes. 'His eyes looks so mysterious yet so calming' I blushed at that thought so I suddenly bowed my head for him not see my tomato colored cheeks.

_'stupid Sakura'_ my mind shouted repeatedly unti Itachi disturbed my thoughts

"Sakura" I looked at him and found a smork plastered on his face.

"What are you smirking at?!" I complained as blood rises through my veins directly to my face both becasue of anger and embarrassment.

"You're hungry already aren't you?" I found myself looking directly into his eyes, concern evident in it.

_'Is he worried about me?'_

"Your fangs are getting longer and longer by the minute, we better hunt" he continued.

_'WRONG THOUGHT!! of course he's worriend because he is you BESTFRIEND!'_ I thought or rather shouted to myself mentally of course and emphasizing the word **bestfriend.** Right, how can I think of weird things about my bestfriend. SUSH! what abestfriend am I!. _-sigh-_

"Yeah, we better eat" I replied holding my empty stomach earning a chuckle from Itachi.

"You're getting fat" he said as I pouted at him.

I look at the direction where Deidara and Sasori were laughing their asses out a while ago only to find them looking seriously at us.

"what?" Itachi asked in a serious tone.

"we can smell blood to the direction of North onti the deep forest" answered Sasori in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

**Author's POV**

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara saw Sakura suddenly stiffen.

"What is it?" asked Deidara, fear evident in his voice.

They all suddenly felt cold. Red air was circling sakura's feet up to her face. The three of them knew what this means.

"She's tranforming" they all is a monotone though there was still the sound of fear because whenever Sakura transforms intio a vampire, all is dangerous.

Red cool air circling the body of our Sakura. She was lifted in midair. Eyes close, her body recovered more shape and became even more paler. Black wings suddenly grew from her back earnign a groan from her. Still eyes shut closed, dark purple clothing appeared from nowhere dressing her body gently. Once all was done, she was gently placed to the ground. itachi and the others looked at her intently.

Sakura's eyes suddenly opened, crystal clear watery orbs were seen. Her face seemed paler, lips red as blood and fangs, long enough to cut through the skin.

All in all, Sakura's face was like an angel who is **READY TO KILL.**

* * *

**Well that's another chapter. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wrong grammars, spelling and everything. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**THANKS YOU!!!!**

**..^_^..**


End file.
